


Two For One

by Mightybignein (Blueberryshortcake)



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Introspection, Sunken Tomb fall out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 16:02:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16519634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blueberryshortcake/pseuds/Mightybignein
Summary: Vax’s face was white. His eyes were wide and endless in grief.If this didn’t work, he would be gone too. He would not be able to live without his sister.Vax’ildan was uncomplicated with his heart.I’ve killed both of them. Percy’s mind echoed turning his attention to Vex’s lifeless body.





	Two For One

He had almost lost both of them. 

 

Dark, alone in his room in Whitestone, the exhaustion of creation doing nothing to let him close his eyes and fall into oblivion.

 

He had almost lost them both.

 

And it had been his doing. His fault. In the back of his mind he had quietly remarked to himself that Vex hadn’t scooped up the jewels yet as he stretched his hand and touched the armor. 

 

A mistake. As soon as he did it he knew it was a mistake. 

 

Vex’s lifeless corpse, Vax’s  _ face _ .

 

“What happened?”

 

Panic and disbelief. His expression was pleading with Percy. He had only been gone for a moment. Just a moment. 

 

Vax is always there, nudging his sister away from chests. 

 

“I’m checking for traps,” He would chirp, and she would give him an eye roll but would always patiently wait.

 

But he had been down below and Percy was not as well trained as Vex. Vex had been waiting, perhaps even checking herself, and he had just--

 

He put the glass on her form. It shattered, his offering rejected. He felt hollow. Please. Please. Please.

 

Zahara placed her moonstone down next. The spell seemed to strengthen.

 

Please, please, please.

 

He cared for her deeply and letting go now, having it be his fault after so many other things he did--

 

He made the mistake of looking up

 

Vax’s face was white. His eyes were wide and endless in grief. 

 

If this didn’t work, he would be gone too. He would not be able to live without his sister.

 

Vax’ildan was uncomplicated with his heart. 

 

I’ve killed both of them. Percy’s mind echoed turning his attention to Vex’s lifeless body. 

 

“Take me instead, Raven bitch,” Vax had whispered.

 

Damn it!

 

He rubbed his eyes. Saw again as the entity pointed at Vax and… nodded. Accepted. 

 

The Raven Queen. Not evil, but not…

 

Vax so badly tried to cling on to light and goodness. He was a man of faith, a surprising realisation Percy made during their time liberating Whitestone. Evoking the name of Pelor, kneeling in reverence to Pike and Sarenrae… he wondered if he would have become a worshipper of her if…

 

There was no if. He still could. He wasn’t dead. Neither of them were dead.

 

Vex gasping to life. Smiling up at them. Fine. Completely and totally fine. Laughing in their serious faces. 

 

She was fine.

 

He was fine.

 

Everyone was fine. 

 

His jaw ached. 

 

Vax didn’t pull his punch.

 

And honestly Percy had deserved it. He had so nearly taken her, taken both of them, and where would Vox Machina be without Vex and Vax. 

 

_ “We’ll just be Vox.” _

 

_ “Vox Machina?” Vex raised her eyebrow at Scanlan. He grinned at her. _

 

_ “Since we already have a Vex and Vax, and Vix, Vux, and Vyx don’t have the same ring to it.”  _

 

He couldn’t help but think of it as unfair though, because it… it meant. 

 

Vex might forgive him, but Vax wouldn’t, not easily. Vex’ahlia was strong in a way her brother was not. If he was taken from her she would rail against the skies, but in the end she would adapt, she would continue. 

 

Vax offered himself because if Vex wasn’t returned he would not live past it. Vax would have been effectively dead.  

 

And now, Vex was back, but Percy had shown himself unworthy. 

 

He winced. He remembered whipping Vax hard with the arrows, the rogue’s quiet protest that he saw Percy’s sister with a knife to her neck, that he would expect Percy would do the same if it was reversed.

 

And of course, of course he would. 

 

But this wasn’t a dagger to the neck. This wasn’t cowardice, this was a mistake. A terrible terrible mistake.

 

He would fix it. He was good at fixing things. 

 

He was proficient at it… except when it came to himself. 

 

He was rather bad when it came to that.  


End file.
